Eye Contact
by 2SoulFishbowl
Summary: Just a short drabble, really... takes place right after, or maybe sort of during "97 Seconds", so, there are spoilers. Short House/Wilson friendship.


**Eye Contact**

**SUMMARY**: This is my first House Fanfic... just a short drabble, really... takes place right after, or maybe sort of during "97 Seconds", so, there are spoilers. Short House/Wilson friendship.

**Missing scene/alternate ending **(maybe) to the season 4 episode "97 Seconds"

House watched Cuddy march out of the hospital room. Her words echoed in his mind. "He died because his attending was lying in a hospital bed because he stuck a knife in an electrical outlet!"

For a moment, House didn't know what to do. He just stared at his half-tied shoe.

"You ready to go?" It was Wilson. "I think I retained enough from medical school to know that you shouldn't try to drive a motorcycle home after being electrocuted." House didn't respond. "Come on," Wilson continued, "I'll give you a ride."

House didn't move. After Wilson looked at him expectantly for a few seconds, House spoke. "Why do you care?" House asked in a quiet but slightly accusatory tone.

Wilson's face tightened in confusion. "Why do I care- _about you?_"

"I'm pathetic. There's nothing redeeming about me." House refused to look at Wilson, instead staring at a spot on the floor.

"You save lives!" Wilson said exasperatedly.

"No. I solve puzzles. If the puzzle isn't interesting, I don't solve it. And, if I think I have the answers... I turn it into a game."

"House, what-"

"Dammit, Wilson! Will you just answer me? Why do you care? I'm an arrogant ass! The single most happy thing in my life is my goddamn vicodin for god's sake! I push everyone away, and it works. No one _chooses_ to spend time with me… except you. Why?"

"House, what did you see?"

House was silent. He continued to stare at the same spot on the ugly, tiled floor. Finally, he spoke, though his voice was very quiet. "Nothing."

"What?"

House raised his head; his blue eyes met Wilson's brown ones. In that moment, Wilson saw something he was not used to seeing in House. He saw remorse.

"There's nothing. This-" House gestured around the room, and finally his eyes landed on the brown prescription bottle- "is all there is!" He grabbed the pill bottle. "And this is what I'm making of it." He let out a bitter sort of scoff and popped two Vicodin, letting the familiar numbness set in.

"So… what? Detox?" Wilson asked, hopeful, he knew the answer though.

"I tried that, Wilson. It didn't take… you didn't answer my question. Why are you my friend?"

Wilson took a deep breath as he thought about how to say what he needed to. "I'm your friend, House, because I know that, try as you might to hide it, you have a heart. I've seen it. I knew you when everyone you met could see it. I saw it when you were with Stacy. I saw it break when she left. I see it when you're with Cameron and Cuddy… Hell, I've even seen it when you're with Chase and Foreman. You don't let people get to know you very easily, but once they do know you… House, I'm not going to stop being your friend because you screw up sometimes. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Wilson, a patient died! Because I was so caught up in my quest for answers that I stopped looking for answers in him!"

Wilson smiled a small, slightly sad smile. "See? You do care."

"Not enough." Wilson looked back into House's eyes. There was sadness there, and regret, but he could also see the Vicodin starting to cloud over the emotions.

"You ready to go?" Wilson asked, knowing that the vulnerability would soon be gone again, replaced with drug induced walls.

"Yeah." He replied quietly as he stood, grabbed his leather jacket and cane, and limped passed Wilson into the corridor.

**GHMDGHMD**

As the two made their way toward the exit, they ran into Chase and Cameron. Chase said nothing, he just looked at House with disbelief.

Cameron's facial expression chided her former boss, but when she spoke, her voice was soft and slightly concerned. "Are you going to be alright?"

House nodded, again avoiding eye contact.

Wilson spoke, "I'm staying with him for a few days to make sure he doesn't try any other stupid stunts."

House looked up at him, surprised. "You are?"

Cameron nodded, "Good idea. 'Night guys." She and Chase left House and Wilson standing in the corridor.

"You're staying at my place? What happened to 'Everyone makes mistakes'?" House asked, his voice sounding incredulous.

"They do. I'm not going to let my mistake result in a dead best friend though. It'll just be for a few days, until you're back to your charming self."

"Cuddy told you to do this, didn't she?" House asked, deeply focusing on every gesture Wilson made in an attempt to find confirmation.

Wilson sighed. "It was this or you stay here on suicide watch for a few days. I thought you'd rather be at home with your tv and music then in a hospital room where Cuddy could pop in at any time."

"I knew it!" House smiled slightly. "Thank you for saving me from the horrors of Cuddy… by the way, you're cooking."

"I wouldn't dream of anything else."

The two walked toward the exit. Wilson smiled. The old House was already emerging, and, contrary to the rest of the staff at Princeton-Plainsborough, he was glad.

**Fin**


End file.
